Home for the Holidays
by TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: John and the boys spend Christmas with Bobby at the Salvage yard. Wee!chester


**A/N- Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my lovely readers! My gift to you is some Wee!chester Christmas cuteness!**

Snow fluttered down on the Impala and the long stretch of highway in front of it. John sighed as his vision blurred again, before he hit the windshield wipers on once more, renewing his sight for a few more seconds.

Staticy Christmas music played from the old tape that John had found while digging through boxes at one of the local second hand shops along the way.

He looked in the rear view mirror to see his two sons, bundled in their tattered snowsuits, Sam's two sizes too big because it was Dean's old one that no longer fit him. Dean's ripped on the knee from a hidden tree branch that had been under the snow at the road house. John shook his head slightly at the sight.

They were on their way to Bobby Singer's to spend Christmas. Usually the small family would find themselves with Pastor Jim during the Holiday season, attending church and enjoying the company of the lonely Pastor.

The boys enjoyed Pastor Jim's too. During the Christmas season, the church had plenty of children's activities going on and the boys loved to get involved and play with the other children in the neighbourhood.

Last year, Sam had even been giving a small part in the annual Nativity play, playing the role of a baby sheep. John still remembered the look on Sam's face as he stood on the stage amongst the other kids in his little sheep costume, grinning proudly.

This year however, Bobby had insisted the three spend Christmas at the Salvage yard. Though he'd never admit it to John, John knew that Bobby was lonely during Christmas and itched to have a little festivity brought into his tired house. Festivity that came in the form of two energetic, excited little boys.

"Daddy, are we there yet?"

That was Sammy, and John could tell from the whine in his voice that he would only last a little longer cooped up in the car before a tantrum would break out.

"Almost Buddy," was John's reply.

And ten minutes later John pulled into the driveway of the Salvage yard, relieved because the snow had picked up quite a bit and Dean was starting to have trouble keeping Sammy occupied with only a toy car and a batman action figure.

The boys hopped out quickly and ran to the door to greet Bobby.

Bobby opened the door to welcome them and Sammy latched onto his leg.

"Merry Chwistmas Uncle Bobby!" he yelled with enthusiasm.

"Merry Christmas Sammy, Merry Christmas Dean," Bobby said turning to Dean.

"Merry Christmas," Dean smiled.

Sam shivered as a gust of cold wind hit him.

"Let's get inside and out of the cold," Bobby suggested as he hurdled the three into the warm house.

Xxx

The Winchesters got settled fast in their respective rooms before going back downstairs to help Bobby decorate the tree that he had cut down the previous day.

Bobby had gotten all the old decorations down from the attic, a strange feeling overwhelming him. The last time he had used these decorations was the last Christmas with his Karen. He sighed, holding back his tears as he opened the boxes, putting his happy face back on for the boys, they were his family now and they deserved a good Christmas.

John and Bobby struggled to untangle and put the lights on the tree. Twenty years of tangles, but they still lit just fine. Then, they let the boys loose with the decorations.

The bottom of the tree was getting very full, and John and Bobby decided it would be best if they started to help, decorating the higher parts of the tree that six and ten year old arms couldn't reach.

Soon the tree was fully decorated with colorful ornaments and there was only one thing missing.

"What about the star?" Dean questioned, looking at the older men.

"I've got the tree topper right here, it's an angel," Bobby replied.

"An angel?" Dean asked, "I thought we put stars on the top of Christmas trees?"

"Well, some put stars, some put angels," Bobby explained, "This is the angel Gabriel; he came to Mary and told her that she was going to have a baby."

"Gabe!" Sam exclaimed, "I like Gabe!"

"Well Sammy, you're the youngest, do you want to put the topper on the tree?" Bobby offered.

Sammy nodded his head enthusiastically.

Bobby handed the angel, 'Gabe,' to Sammy and John lifted him high into the air to the top of the tree. Sammy carefully placed the angel on the top, smiling at his hard work.

The four gazed at their hard work with satisfaction.

"But Uncle Bobby," Sammy asked softly, "there's no pwesents under there."

Bobby chuckled slightly and John shook his head.

"That's because Santa hasn't come yet," John pointed out.

"Well where is he?" Sammy questioned.

"He's on his way, so you two better get to bed!" Bobby cut in.

The two men quickly got the two boys washed up and into their pajamas, before tucking them in.

"Uncle Bobby is Santa real?" Dean asked as Bobby tucked him in.

Bobby and John shared a worried glance.

"Of course Santa's real!" Bobby exclaimed, "Who do you think puts all those presents under the tree?"

"I dunno, maybe you and dad do," Dean suggested.

"Santa's not real!?" Sammy cried from the other bed.

"Boys, Santa is definitely real," Bobby assured, "I can't prove it to you, but you're just going to have to trust me on this one."

"Yeah boys," John chimed in, "And you don't want Santa to hear you saying that or he just might skip our house this year, you know he only comes to those who truly believe."

Dean and Sam looked wide eyed at each other.

"I believe in Santa Daddy!" Sammy promised.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, "So do I!"

"Well then you boys better get to bed or he won't come!" John warned.

"Night Daddy! Night Uncle Bobby!" Sam said sleepily.

"Night kiddo" John smiled.

"Night," Dean yawned.

"Goodnight boys," Bobby replied before closing the door behind them.

John and Bobby looked at each other as the door closed, sharing a sigh of relief as they walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know how long I can keep that up," John whispered, "Dean's starting to question."

Bobby nodded understanding.

"He's getting older Johnny," Bobby reminded, "You'll just have to enjoy it while you got it."

Xxxxx

The next morning, Dean woke up bright and early, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning widely.

Then, it dawned on him, "SAMMY! It's Christmas!"

He shook Sammy awake.

"Did Santa come?" Sammy asked through a yawn.

"I dunno, I didn't check yet," Dean replied, "C'mon."

The two boys tiptoed to the stairs, but were stopped by a voice behind them.

"Just where do you think you two are going?"

The boys turned to see John and Bobby, still in pajamas, arms folded in mock anger.

"We were just checkin' to see if Santa came," Dean explained.

John and Bobby smiled at each other, "Well let's go them!" Bobby encouraged, shuffling them along.

The boys ran down the stairs and around the corner, before stopping abruptly. Two little mouths fell open at the sight of the stacks of presents waiting under the tree.

"Daddy!" Sammy yelled, "Santa came!"

"I see that Buddy," John chuckled.

"See Dean," Bobby whispered coming up behind him, "I told you Santa wouldn't let you down."

Dean smiled brightly, running to sit next to his brother beside the presents.

The small family dove into the presents quickly, enjoying each other's company and the small sense of normalcy.

Yes Pastor Jim's was a good place to spend Christmas, but Bobby's was home, and there's nothing like being home for the holidays.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated and I'll talk to you in the New Year! :)**


End file.
